1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors. In detail, the present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket and an assembly using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
CPU sockets are widely used for establishing electrical connection between CPU and a printed circuit board (PCB)/motherboard. Therefore, CPU sockets are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs execution of programs. Several types of CPU sockets are available with different structures. For example, type of Land Grid Array (LGA) sockets, which are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Copper on May 16, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,313 issued to Walkup on Jun. 21, 2005. For example, type of Pin Grid Array (PGA) socket, which is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,409 issued to Liao on Dec. 16, 2003.
Electrical connection between an electrical contact of a LGA socket and an IC package (e.g. CPU) is established by a pressing manner. The electrical contact of a LGA socket generally comprises a long resilient arm extending out of passageway of an insulative housing of the socket. The resilient arm has a contacting portion, and the IC package has a conductive pad corresponding to the contacting portion. Pad of the IC package is contacting with the contacting portion in a space out of the passageway of the insulative housing. The LGA socket has an advantage of easily using, easily to get a high-density layout of the contacts. But the LGA socket has a disadvantage of hardly to meet the trend of miniaturization of the socket.
A typical PGA socket is different from a LGA socket. In a PGA socket, an electrical contact is generally received in a passageway entirely, and the IC package has pin to be inserted into the passageway. The insulative housing of the PGA socket has an advantage of miniaturization; but PGA socket is hardly to provide a high-density layout of the contacts because of the contact received in the housing requiring a large cavity.
In view of foregoing, a new electrical connector system is needed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.